CRIMINAL
by Ydiel
Summary: ¿Cuantas personas cruzan sus vidas dentro de un ascensor,cuantas historias se enlazan entre esas cuatro paredes, si hubíera sabido que te conocería a ti ahí, habría subido?...Estoy segura que si.


Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, la idea original de este Fics es sólo mía.

Ojala la disfruten.

* * *

-Hola extraño, ¿te gustaría salir una noche conmigo?.- la fémina contoneaba las caderas descaradamente, se sabía dueña de una belleza incomparable, el hombre a su lado no dejaba de observarle era como un imán y le atraía de sobremanera. –Qué me dices, guapo.- ella sabía que su respuesta sería positiva. –Que te parece si te invito a cenar y luego a mi departamento, preciosa.- Hablaron por lo bajito. Si, esa era la respuesta que esperaba, y como despreciar su oferta si el caballero a su costado era todo un adonis, 1. 90, cabellera azabache, ojos azules, piel de porcelana y un cuerpo perfecto, era notable aun en ese traje Armani. Todo iba bien, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y la gente empezó a salir, ellos permanecieron en el, rezando por que nadie subiera, y así fue, por fin solos. –No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que deseo hacerte el amor aquí y ahora.- Sentencio él. –Entonces, qué esperas.-

Capturo sus labios de una manera enérgica, jamás la habían besado así, ella se aferro a su cuello mientras él la recostó sobre la pared y la pegaba a su cuerpo musculoso, la rubia ardía de pura necesidad, él comenzó a recorrer su cuello, la mujer le quitó el saco, la prenda callo al piso, y nunca perdió el contacto visual, esos ojos eran su perdición, mientras se frotaba en su cuerpo viril, el la mantenía pegada a él, le subió la minifalda y pronto pudo acariciar su entre pierna.-Oh si, eres tan caliente.- la rubia se saco la blusa y dejo al descubierto sus senos. –No sabes cuanto.- sus labios se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa burlona, él también sonrío, pero poco duro ese momento, ya que ella empezó a quitarle el pantalón, él la dejo seguir hasta que lo tuvo desnudo ante sus bellas pupilas. Se froto su miembro para que viera que tan erecto estaba para ella, la esperaba con ansias, ella solo se relamió los labios y bajo. Sus jugos estaban derramándose en su boca, él gimió de puro placer, -Oh nena tú si sabes muy bien lo que haces.-

Cuando terminó la tomo contra la pared de nuevo y sin previo aviso se introdujo en ella con tanta fuerza que la fémina soltó un grito de dolor, pero a él solo le provoco una sonrisa de pura satisfacción, - Eso te gusta verdad.- le dijo mientras la embestía cada vez más, éstas fueron más de prisa, los gemidos de placer hacían eco entre esas cuatro paredes, la ultima embestida fue llena de fuerza y excitación, sus senos eran succionados con tal ahínco que la mareaba, era un hombre sobrenatural, jamás, jamás había disfrutado tanto de esa sensación, de alguna manera podría parecer una especie de masoquista, pero no, la fuerza, el poder que emanaba de ese hombre, la hacía sentirse segura y bien muy bien.

-Eso fue…..algo increíble.- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.- ambos sonrieron, se acomodaron sus prendas e intentaban arreglarse un poco, pero solo quedó en puro intento.

Cuando el ascensor abrió de nuevo sus puertas ellos salieron.

-Y bien, ¿Aun sigue en pie tu invitación?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Pues, después del sexo hay varias cosas que se pueden hacer.- comento sonriendo. La mujer permaneció frente a él, era de una estatura media, 1 65 para ser exactos, piel Nivea, ojos celestes, y aun que era muy delgada, tenía unas curvas uff sumamente deliciosas.

Él la recorrió de pies a cabeza, como si la examinara. –Sabías que es de mala educación ver así a las personas, además eso debiste hacer antes de abrirme de piernas en el ascensor. Recrimino suspicaz al notar lo que su espectador hacía. –Lo siento es que no me dio tiempo.- concluyo de forma natural. –Me dirás entonces cuales son esas famosas "cosas".-

-Por supuesto, fumar un buen tabaco y comer.- la rubia soltó una pequeña carcajada. Su risa le llego al alma, ver a esa mujer reír, le gusto. Cuando por fin pudo controlarse hablo.

-Entonces, mmm ¿fumas?.-

-No, no fumo, así que supongo que queda la segunda opción.- él estiro su mano en forma de saludo. –Será un honor.- ella correspondió su mano. –Sólo si me dices con quien tengo el gusto.- sus rasgos se suavizaron, y sus pupilas se clavaron en ella. –**Darien….Darien Chiba.-** la mujer sonrió complacida. –Y tú eres….- dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras.

-**Serena… Serena Tsukino**.-

* * *

Gracias por leer.

_........Lady........_


End file.
